L'orage hurle
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Sam est allongé, incapable de bouger - Jessica est au plafond. "C'était nécessaire, tu sais ? Et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé." / Léger Jessamifer, le titre n'a rien à voir.


J'aime bien le pseudo jessamifer, lolilol. Purr. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>La vision trouble, la tête lourde, il avance à petit pas, menace de s'effondrer. Et la voix de son frère est si loin qu'il l'entend à peine. La solitude l'enserre et, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, les larmes commencent à embuer ses yeux quand le poids de son corps devient insoutenable, quand ses genoux flanchent et heurtent le sol. Son aîné à tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant que sa tête ne se fracasse elle aussi, ne s'écrase sur le sol comme les gouttes au-dehors, tempête, Déluge même, dont seuls les justes ressortiront vivants. Il entend vaguement un bruit grinçant, le matelas sous son cadavre – est-ce qu'il vit encore ?<p>

L'orage hurle, dehors.

OoO

Dans un état entre conscience et vide – il a l'impression de flotter, les yeux à peine ouverts – il peut entendre des bribes de conversations que Dean tien avec lui-même, le portable accroché à son oreille. Appareil qu'il jette sur le lit à côté, Castiel ne répond pas. L'intempérie est trop violente, Sam laisse s'échapper une quinte de toux violente qui le force à se redresser, se plier en deux. Il se serait laissé tomber sans douceur sur les deux oreillers si son frère ne l'avait pas reposé doucement, une main dans son dos. Il sent un gant gelé se poser sur son front, un long frisson parcours son dos,

Dean prie, alors – Sam peut entendre sa litanie, mais personne ne vient, la pièce reste désespérément vide. Les doigts croisés, les yeux levés vers le plafond sale de la chambre de motel aux murs d'un vert hideux, il attrape sa veste jetée sur le lit un peu plus tôt et l'enfile rapidement. Il hurle quelque chose que Sam ne comprend pas avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant son cadet trembler, se cambrer un peu par moment. Un cadet qui, allongé sur le dos, n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. N'ose pas relever les paupières. Il a bien trop peur de ce qu'il verra.

Pourtant, en proie à une curiosité morbide, il se laisse tenter – murmure au creux de son oreille qui lui dit de se laisser aller. Après tout, il est normal de vouloir savoir, n'est-ce pas ? – et pousse un hurlement quand une goutte de sang lui tombe dans l'œil et que, de l'autre, il peut observer les lèvres de Jessica qui questionnent « Pourquoi ? », tandis que le feu embrase son corps, lèche sa chair, embrasse le reste de la pièce. Sam se sent suffoquer, porte ses mains à sa gorge, convulsions violentes qui agressent son corps dont il n'a plus réellement la maîtrise. Dean rentre dans la chambre à ce moment là et, pris de panique à la vue de la _mousse_ qui s'échappe de la bouche de son frère, attrape un coussin pour lui faire mordre. Il tente une nouvelle fois d'appeler, prier, mais radio-ange semble bloquer et Castiel n'est pas décidé à venir. Une angoisse supplémentaire s'ajoute, jusqu'à ce que le coussin tombe au sol et que Sam ne s'écroule à même le sol. Son aîné vérifie son pouls, sa respiration – soupir de soulagement avant de lui bricoler un lit de fortune sur le parquet dégueulasse – au moins, il ne tombera pas plus bas.

Un vague sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Dean à ces mots – humour noir, grinçant. Après quelques coups d'œil à son frère, il sort de nouveau de la chambre pour essayer d'utiliser le téléphone de l'accueil. Sam reste immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur le plafond. Jessica y est encore. Jessica saigne, Jessica hurle, mais il n'entend rien. Finalement, sa bouche – lèvres jolies qu'il a tant de fois embrassées – se ferme et il ne demeure qu'un regard fixe. Sam tente de chuchoter une excuse, mais rien à faire. Il n'y arrive pas. Et seule une larme roule sur sa joue.

Epuisé, il sombre dans l'inconscience.

oOo

« Tu devrais te ménager un peu, Sammy. C'est que t'es pas facile à repérer, tu sais ? On pourra dire ce qu'on veut de Castiel, il a plutôt fait du bon travail pour vous cacher. »

Sam ne peut pas bouger. La voix lui paraît lointaine, tandis qu'une main se pose sur son front. Ses yeux toujours rivés sur le plafond où Jessica se trouve toujours, immobile. Les doigts glissent sur sa joue, se posent sur ses paupières.

« Tu hallucines, Sammy. Elle n'est pas là. Et je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais c'était nécessaire. Je te promets que tu pourras la revoir quand tout sera fini. Je ne mens jamais, tu devrais le savoir, hein ? »

Qui parle ? Il ne comprend pas tout. Il ne comprend rien. Il tente un mouvement, placer ses phalanges sur le visage de l'inconnu qui le laisse faire. Tout ce qu'il sent, c'est le froid. Un froid atroce. Il éloigne sa main.

« Il n'y a pas que des flammes, en Enfer. Tu savais que le bleu était une couleur chaude ? L'Enfer est bleu plus que rouge. Mais tu demanderas à ton frère, il le sait, lui. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il arrive. Tu passeras mon bonjour à Castiel. Tu sais, je l'ai vu grandir. Enfin, même plus que ça. Mais on va pas s'étendre sur le sujet, je dois filer. On se reverra, je te le promets. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Un vague sourire, il sent des lèvres gelées se poser sur son front. Une minute après, sa vision brouillée gagne en netteté et il se sent même capable de se redresser quand Castiel et Dean rentrent en trombe dans la pièce.

« Sammy ! Ne bouge pas, j'ai enfin pu chopper Castiel. »

L'Ange s'approche du jeune homme qui est parvenu à s'asseoir. Il pose une main sur son front, ses sourcils se froncent.

« Sam, qui est passé ici ? »

Le cadet Winchester se contente de secouer la tête. Il ne sait pas.

« On m'a juste dit de te passer le bonjour. »

OoO

Sam se trouvait allongé, enroulé dans une couverture. Dès qu'il tentait le moindre mouvement, Dean se précipitait sur lui pour l'arrêter, aussi s'est-il accommodé de ce repos forcé. Il peut cependant les entendre parler, dans un coin de la pièce, à mi-voix. Le démon à l'origine de l'état de Sam – ah, les chasses qui tournent mal – et, finalement, de la personne qui l'a soignée.

Peut-être devrait-il évoquer l'hallucination. Peut-être que c'est Jessica qui l'a soignée. Il n'en est pas sûr.

L'orage s'est tut, dehors.


End file.
